Roll's New World
by Gurahk
Summary: Some unexpected help from Bass allows Roll to be in the real world. However, she has strange visions of her friends and wonders how she will be able to move on through her new home. Please R&R! Rated due to language. MegamanRoll a bit later.
1. Chapter 1

MegaMan NT Warrior

Roll's New World

Chapter 1

(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been slow on fics, but I need some more ideas for them to be great, as well as REVIEWS!!!...anyway, I got this idea for a fic whilst listening to Roll's theme from Marvel Vs. Capcom. I hope you like it! Oh, and please review!)

Roll was in her room, getting ready for the day she and her OP, Maylu, were going to encounter. She was doing her hair, as well as thinking of Megaman. She was secretly in love with the blue navi, but never got the courage to tell him, most likely because she is interrupted by a very inconvenient event. However, she swore that this week, she would tell him how she really felt.

"Megaman, this time, I'm _really_ gonna tell ya how I feel!" she told herself.

"Is he really that important to you, Roll-chan?" asked a dark voice from behind.

She looked behind her, but was struck by a dark shockwave that not only paralyzed her, it also knocked her out.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Almost a half an hour later, Roll woke up and looked around her surroundings.

"W-where am I?" she wondered. She looked around and saw what looked like a cybernetic warehouse.

"I see you awoke, my dear Roll-chan." said a voice. Roll instantly knew who it was.

"Bass?!"

Bass stepped out of the shadows, with a faint smirk on his face.

"What am I doing here? What do you want? And why do you keep calling me '-chan'?" she constantly asked.

"Because I have great respect towards many females, particularly Meddy and you, Roll-chan." said Bass.

(A/N: I know, it's kinda strange, isn't it?)

"Wow." said Roll, amazed. "And to think you were such a bad guy that just wanted Mega gone, for good."

"I still do. But the reason I brought you here is to offer you a proposal."

"A proposal? For what?"

"To leave the Cyber world and step into the real world...and meet your NET OP in person for the first time ever."

"You can do that?"

"Naturally."

Then, Bass held out his hand and a medium-sized portal appeared behind Roll.

"You see, Roll-chan, I can create portals that allow one to travel through time & space, and even to different worlds and dimensions." he explained.

"Seriously?!" Roll exclaimed. "I don't see how you can lose to Mega, if you can do _that_ kind of awesome stuff!"

Bass smiled at her remark.

"Roll-chan, let em ask you: have you always wanted to be with humans and live in your own world with no one telling you what to do?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. Can I do that in the real world?" said Roll.

"Relatively, yes."

"Relatively?"

"It's hard to explain, but if that is your wish to find out, then go and live the life you've always dreamed of."

"But...what about Megaman and all my friends?"

"I shall explain to them everything. They'll probably understand. And I installed something in your antennas to allow you sense, hear, and see what they're up to, ever so often."

Roll paused for a moment. She didn't want to leave her love and her friends. However, Bass was giving her something she never dreamed of and always wanted. After a long pause, she nodded.

"Tell Megaman...I'm really sorry." she said, sadly.

"I will." said Bass.

"Thanks, Bass! Good-bye!"

"Farewell, Roll-chan!"

And with that, she went through the portal, the portal closing as she walked through. Bass showed some slight tears, but easily wiped them away.

"Now that Roll-chan is out of the way, I can finally finish Megaman off, once and for all!!" he snickered.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter 'cause I got plenty more where this came from! Please review! I don't know a lot about Megaman, so please bare with me!)


	2. Chapter 2

MegaMan NT Warrior

Roll's New World

Chapter 2

(A/N: I hope you all liked the first chapter, because this chapter will probably be even better!! By the way, all characters in this fic belong to Capcom. Enjoy!)

Roll went through the portal and soon ended up in a forest in the real world that Bass sent her to.

"So, this is the real world..." she said, looking around her surroundings.

She really liked the new world she was in. It was so calm and peaceful she could take in the sweet air. However, it was then that she remembered Megaman and all her friends in the Cyber World.

"Megaman..." she said sadly. It was kind of ironic. Roll was only in the real world for a few seconds and she already missed them.

Suddenly, her antennas blinked and showed her a mental image of what has recently happened in the cyber world.

**In the Cyber World**

"_Roll! Roll, where are you?! Roll!!" shouted Megaman._

_Megaman was searching all over for Roll. He did not yet know she was in the real world. He was starting to worry. Not even Maylu knew where she was. So Megaman began to search all over the cyber world for her, but with no success._

"_Roll...where can she be?" he wondered. He was getting extremely worried._

_Just then, he encountered his supposed friend Protoman._

"_Hey Protoman!" he shouted._

"_Hey, Megaman." Protoman greeted._

"_Have you seen Roll, by any chance? I can't find her!"_

"_Not that I know of, but I _did_ see Bass taking a female navi to his hideout. Perhaps you can ask him."_

"_Okay. Thanks, Protoman!"_

"_Anytime!"_

_And with that, Megaman ran off to find Bass._

"_I hope Roll's okay..." he thought._

**In the real world**

Then, the mental image stopped.

"This must be the thing Bass installed to know how Mega and the others are doing..." she thought.

She took a long pause to think of some things. Then, she headed towards the city to begin her new daily routines.

(A/N: I don't know what the city Lan and Maylu live in is called, so I'm just going to call it "the city")

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When she reached the city, she was completely amazed and speechless. Roll thought it was simply amazing.

"This place is amazing!" she said. "Everything looks so grand and the people look happy."

However, many people kept staring at Roll. They thought she looked very strange. This made her a bit uneasy.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" she thought.

She kept walking down the streets until she was dragged down an alley by a group of thugs.

"Alright, sweetie! Gimme all the money ya got!" said one.

"I don't have any!" Roll said, honestly.

"Oh, really?" said another. "Then, we'll just have to ruff ya up and see what ya _do_ got!!"

They began to attack her, punching her and pushing her into walls. Finally, she had enough and fought back, kicking them in the gut and punching them in the face, making them bleed. In no time, she beat them all up.

"I guess the streets are more dangerous than I thought." she thought. "I better watch my back, then."

She proceeded to head back into the streets when her antennas blinked again and another mental image of events in the cyber world appeared.

"What?! Again?!" exclaimed Roll.

**In the cyber world**

_Megaman was running towards Bass's warehouse hideaway. He was certain Bass knew where Roll was. And he had to find him fast! He finally found him inside, who looked like he was waiting for him._

"_Bass!" shouted Megaman._

"_I've been expecting you, Megaman." said Bass, facing the other way._

"_I don't have time for you! Protoman said he saw you taking a female navi here. I was hoping it was Roll, because I've been looking all over for her! Was it her?"_

_Bass merely chuckled, though it didn't help Megaman one bit. In fact, it simply tried his patience._

"_ANSWER NOW!!!!" shouted Megaman. He was becoming very impatient._

"_I think someone needs to work on their anger management." said Bass._

"_WHY YOU--"_

"_Go ahead and shoot. But if you delete me, you would also delete your only hope of ever finding Roll."_

_Megaman hesitated. If Bass was right, then like it or not, Bass was his only hope for ever seeing Roll again. Finally, he put away his Mega Buster and glared at him._

"_Fine." said Megaman. "Get talking!"_

_Bass smirked at him in pleasure. Everything was going as planned._

**In the real world**

Roll soon knew that Megaman really cared for her. She didn't know what to say or do. But now, she was starting to feel guilty for what she did. She then ran off into the streets again and continued her walk.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(A/N: Well, whaddya think? I apologize if the chapters are too short. I'm kinda running low on ideas. Anyway, I hope you liked it and in the next chapter, Roll gets a home! See ya!)


	3. Chapter 3

MegaMan NT Warrior

Roll's New World

Chapter 3

(A/N: I think this chapter will be really great because I had most of it planned out)

It was now about 5:00 P.M. Roll had a very tiresome day, but really like the new world she was in. She was about to head home and get some sleep when she realized she had a little dilemma...

"Where do I go for a home?"

It's true. She doesn't have a place to stay and barely has any money to her name. So, she doesn't know where to go from there.

"Now, what am I gonna do?" she wondered.

"Roll?!" exclaimed a female voice.

Roll knew who it was. It was her ex-NET OP, Maylu Sakurai.

"Maylu!!" shouted Roll.

"What are you doing here, Roll?!" exclaimed Maylu. "I thought you could only exist in the cyber world!"

"Well, Bass kinda kidnapped me and offered to come here. And here I am!"

"No wonder Megaman can't find you!"

"Mega's been looking for me?"

"Of course! Everyone's been so worried about you! Megaman's been looking for you since you went missing. Everyone thinks you're deleted, but Megaman hasn't lost fate one bit!"

"I wonder how he's doing?"

Her question was suddenly answered when her antennas flashed once again and prepared to show her a mental image of events.

"Me and my big mouth!" she said.

"What's wrong?" asked Maylu.

"Bass is gonna show me what's happening in the cyber world right now."

And she saw the events in her head.

**In the Cyber World**

"_Well? Are ya gonna tell me where Roll is?!" asked Megaman._

"_In due time, Megaman." said Bass. "But I must ask you: is she that important to you?"_

"_Yes! More than anything!! There's nothing more important than knowing that she's safe, Bass!! Take me to her!!"_

"_Prove it to me."_

"_Wha-?"_

"_If you say Roll-chan is that important to you, then you must merely show me how important she is. For I am very skeptical at the moment."_

_Megaman soon bent on one knee. Pretty soon, he bent on both knees, practically begging Bass to take him to Roll._

"_Please, Bass..." he begged. "I'll do anything to know she's okay."_

_Protoman was watching the whole scene from above. He and Bass were very surprised on how much he cared for Roll._

"_I can't believe Megaman cares so much about her..." Protoman whispered quiet enough so no one besides him would know._

"_I was expecting him to be like this..." thought Bass._

"_So you _do_ care for Roll-chan." said Bass. "But the question still remains...do you love her, as well?"_

_Megaman and Protoman were shocked at this question. This was going to be interesting..._

**In the real world**

Roll was shocked at what Megaman and Bass had done and discussed. Megaman really cared for her.

"Roll?" Maylu said.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Roll lied. "So...where am I going to stay?"

"You can stay at my place! I'm sure my parents won't mind!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah!"

"Thank you, Maylu!"

And they rushed home to tell Maylu's mother and father.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They finally arrived at Maylu's house. Maylu opened the door and let themselves in.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she shouted.

Her parents came to welcome her when they saw Roll was with her and were very surprised.

"Say, isn't that your navi Roll?" asked her father.

"Yeah, dad. It's a long and difficult story." said Maylu. "You won't mind her staying with us?"

"Not at all." said her mother. "Now, we have another member of the family!"

Roll nodded. However, she had another problem...

"This is the only outfit I have!" she said.

"Don't worry, Roll!" said Maylu. "Tomorrow's the last day of school for me, so we can go shopping for new clothes tomorrow after school!"

"Sounds good to me!"

Then, they had dinner. Roll really liked the pasta her new parents made. Soon, the two new sisters went to bed.

"Well, that was one exhausting day for me." said Roll.

"Thank god it's over!" said Maylu.

"Well, good night, Maylu!"

"Good night, Roll!"

And they climbed into bed, which was a bunk their parents made in a matter of minutes.

(A/N: Wow! It could take my father all day to build a bunk!)

**In Roll's dream**

_Roll looked around and saw what appeared to be the Cyber World, consumed by darkness and dispair._

"_What has happened here?" she asked._

"_You are surprised at this?" asked a figure._

_She turned to see a light blue haired man in a black coat. It was Zexion of Organization XIII!_

_(A/N: Sorry, but I just _had_ to put Zexion in here because he's my favorite member and just plain AWESOME!!!!!)_

"_Of course! Why would you think I would know about this?!" exclaimed Roll._

"_Because it was your fault!" said Zexion. "All of the grids are being destroyed and scattered; thousands of hearts and navis being forever lost to the darkness—because of what YOU DID!!"_

_Zexion pointed to what appeared to be a clone of Roll._

"_You despised being in this cyber world—torn apart from other worlds, and beginning to walk into the corridor of darkness! You should look—LOOK--at what you truly are!!!"_

_Soon, the clone of Roll transformed into a Darkside heartless that was just trying to kill her. Roll dodged its attacks and took out her sword and slashed its arm. The Heartless groaned in pain and with some buster shots, it was defeated._

_However, she looked around and only saw Megaman. Now, this _was_ of course Zexion in disguise, but Roll didn't know this._

"_Mega! It's me!" Roll shouted._

"_Just as I was hoping for, you demon-to-be!" said 'Megaman'. Zexion is able to perfectly match who someone looks and sounds._

_Then, 'Megaman' took out his blade and attacked Roll. Luckily, she was able block it with her blade._

"_Megaman, stop!! Don't you recognize me?!" Roll exclaimed._

"_Yeah, I recognize you! You're Roll, the navi who will give in to darkness and has already betrayed me!" said 'Megaman'._

_Their blades separated and 'Megaman' charged his Mega Buster._

"_Mega..." said Roll._

"_Don't try to get sympathy." said 'Megaman'. "You betrayed me! And now, you must be deleted!!"_

_And with that, he fired his Mega Buster, with Roll screaming._

**Roll wakes up**

It was then that Roll shot up and breathed heavily and sighed in relief that it was just a dream.

"Thank god it was just a dream!" she said. "I hope that man was wrong. I can't be going that way! I miss Megaman..."

She shed some tears and went back to sleep.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(A/N: Well, what do you think of that? I apologize for the ending being a bit lame and cliché, but hey, what are ya gonna do? By the way, I'm thinking of making a version of Kingdom Hearts, with Tails as Sora, Knuckles as Donald, and Sonic as Goofy. For more info, see my DeviantArt account. Until next time, see ya!)


	4. Chapter 4

MegaMan NT Warrior

Roll's New World

Chapter 4

(A/N: I'm getting this done might fast, ain't I? Anyway, to celebrate how great Disney once was, I'm remaking several Disney films, but replacing the characters with characters from a certain series. For example, for my Aladdin remake, I'm going to use Mega Man characters. It will be random every time, so watch out for that!)

Roll and Maylu got up and ready for the new day. Maylu was hyper, but Roll was very tired, no thanks to her nightmare of Zexion and the destroyed cyber world.

"Good morning, you two!" said their mother.

"Morning, mum." said Roll, dully.

"What's wrong, Roll?"

"Didn't sleep very good. I had a very bad dream."

"About what?"

"The cyber world being destroyed. Someone blamed me for it and Megaman attacked me."

"Thank goodness it was just a dream, then." said Maylu. "Because Megaman wouldn't do _that_ to you."

"No, of course he wouldn't!" said Roll.

They then ate breakfast and then headed out. Maylu went to school and Roll went into the city again. She had to be extra careful this time. However, she went to a nearby lake to make sure she was perfectly safe from any danger. But then, her antennas blinked again and showed her another image of the cyber world's events.

"Not again!!" she groaned, in annoyance. This was really getting on her nerves.

**In the Cyber World**

_Megaman was getting extremely desperate at finding Roll. He was almost ready to delete himself._

"_Please, Bass!" he begged to Bass. "You have to tell me where she is! I showed you how much I care for her, so why won't you take me to her?!"_

"_Because...I'm still not sure if that's as far as your feelings go." replied Bass._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Megaman...what do you consider Roll-chan as?"_

_Megaman paused for a moment to think of what Bass had asked him. He had always loved her, but never got the courage to tell her how he felt. And he knew if Bass knew his true feelings, he might try to kill Roll to try to weaken him._

"_Well?" asked Bass, obviously getting impatient._

"_Well...I guess she's like my best friend." answered Megaman, thinking he fooled Bass. But he couldn't have been more wrong._

"_A best friend? Is that all?"_

"_Yes." said Megaman._

"_I can't let him know how I really feel about her..." he thought._

"_Are you sure she's nothing more than a friend?" asked Bass._

_Now, Bass was trying to tell him his feelings towards Roll. If he told him, then, Bass would try to kill Roll. But if Megaman lied, Bass would probably just keep at it. He had no choice, either way._

"_Well...yeah, I do." admitted Megaman._

"_Like what?" asked Bass._

_Bass was getting super serious now. He sounded like he needed to know now more than ever._

"_Do you love her?" asked Bass._

_Megaman was surprised at the question, but could not deny it. He couldn't deny his feelings for her anymore._

"_Y-yes." he said._

**In the real world**

Roll was now completely shocked, but also happy. He loved her! Megaman loves her!! She cried in happiness and sadness and ran off into the city.

"Mega said it! He loves me!! I can't believe it!! And I abandoned him!!" she thought.

She ran into the park, still crying, when she bumped into Chaud.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, buddy!" he shouted, not realizing who it was yet.

"Sorry! Wasn't paying attention!" apologized Roll. It was then that Chaud saw who it was.

"Roll?!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Chaud." said Roll, not apparently happy to see him.

"What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Long story."

It was then that she realized something.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be in school?!" asked Roll.

"I got suspended for nearly 3 weeks." said Chaud.

"For what?"

"You don't wanna know."

Then, Roll explained how she ended up in the real world and the powers Bass gave her before ending up here.

"So Bass offered you to come here to live a new life?" Chaud summarized.

"Yep." said Roll.

"I wonder why he'd do that..."

"Maybe he's not all that bad?"

"Not all that bad?! He's been trying to delete Megaman for the last two months!!"

"But when I saw him in person and in my visions, he acted very kindly to me and Megaman."

"But there has to be a reason for this. And I think we're about to find out."

He pointed to her antennas, which were now blinking. She now thought it was okay and got over the annoying noise...kinda.

**In the Cyber World**

"_So you love her that much?" asked Bass._

"_Yes, Bass." said Megaman. "I love her so much! I don't know what to do if I didn't have her with me!! She helps me whenever I need it! Now, tell me where she is, you monster!!!"_

_Bass simply chuckled lightly. He was amused at Megaman's feeble attempts. But he had something unexpected that would make Megaman realize his flaws._

"_Monster? I don't think I'm all that." said Bass. "No, I think that best describes _you_, Megaman."_

"_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" exclaimed Megaman, preparing to fire his Mega Buster._

"_If I remember correctly, by saying you love her was publicly breaking your promise to her. Do you remember what that promise was?"_

"_Yeah. When I first met her, I promised not to fall in love with her, so it wouldn't get in the way of our friendship."_

_(A/N: At least that's what I read. It could be false, though.)_

"_Precisely. But you said you loved her and to be honest, I've always known that. You broke your promise to her, Megaman! You love her and it's gone far beyond that! Therefore, that confirms my point!"_

_Megaman lowered his buster, in shame. He broke his promise to Roll and also left her unprotected._

"_Perhaps you're right." he said. "All I've done is let Roll down and constantly leave her vulnerable and unprotected. Maybe all I did for her was just...a waste."_

_However, he regained his tenure and his sadness turned to hatred as he took out his buster once more._

"_I've heard ENOUGH!!!" he growled. "TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Bass cackled, maniacally, and threw his cape aside and got charged up for battle._

"_I'm afraid your poor Roll is...how should I say this? Oh yeah!...Gone!" Bass lied. This incurred Megaman's anger all the more._

"_Why am I not surprised?" Protoman thought, hearing the entire conversation._

"_YOU—YOU BASTARD!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER!!!!" Megaman cried out, taking out his blade._

_Bass did the same and the two charged at each other for one big, climatic battle!_

**In the real world**

Chaud had sensed it, as well. He knew it; Bass only wanted Roll out of the way!

"Looks like I was right!" he said. "Bass _was_ up to something! He just wanted you out of the way so he can take down Megaman for good!"

"Guess I was wrong about him all along!" said Roll. "When I get my hands on him--!"

Then, Chaud's PET started blinking. Protoman was calling him.

"What is it, Protoman?" Chaud asked through the PET.

"Roll's deleted!" said Protoman, still keeping his status a secret. "Bass killed her and now Megaman's outraged and they're at it—in a big melee!!"

"Am I really?" said Roll through the PET.

"Roll?!" exclaimed Protoman. "You're not deleted?! But how?!"

"To cut a long story short, Bass lied!"

"Well, your boyfriend's gone outta control and he can't stop! He won't stop until Bass is finished!!"

"You have to stop him!! We'll know what's happening during the battle!!"

"But how?"

Soon, her antennas glowed again. They were about to show her the battle.

"That answer your question?" asked Chaud.

Protoman nodded and proceeded to stop the battle as Roll and Chaud watched.

**In the Cyber World**

_The two swords collided with each other. They made several slashes at each other before separating. Megaman put his sword away and took out his buster and made many shots at him, with little aim and no hits._

"_DIE, YOU MOTHER-FUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Megaman yelled._

_He kept shooting at him, but it didn't leave one mark on Bass._

"_Perhaps if you _aimed_, you could actually hit me!!" Bass taunted._

_Megaman just snarled at him and kept shooting, still no success._

"_STAND STILL, YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!!!!" he screamed._

_Bass just sent a shockwave that knocked Megaman into a wall._

"_Damn you!!" said Megaman._

_Bass approached Megaman, but Megaman got up and charegd at him. Unfortunately, he was plummeted into a pile of metal. He was now trapped as Bass approached him and prepared to finish him off._

"_The great Megaman is now about to meet his end at my hands!" he said. "Does he have any last words?"_

"_Roll...I'm sorry." said Megaman, quietly._

"_That's all? An apology to your girlfriend? Pathetic!"_

_He was about to kill him, but was shot by Protoman._

"_This fighting needs to stop!" said Protoman._

_Megaman was able to get himself out of the junk pile and started to argue with Protoman._

"_Have you lost your mind?!" exclaimed Megaman. "That son-of-a-bitch killed Roll!!"_

"_He didn't." said Protoman. "Roll's not deleted. She's with Chaud."_

"_What?! How'd she end up there?!"  
_

"_I asked her if she wanted to go there." said Bass, as he put his cape back on._

"_You lied?!"_

"_Not necessarily. I said she was gone, not deleted. In order to get you out of the way, I kidnapped Roll-chan and offered a proposal: to go into the real world and live a new life. But before she left, I installed a tracking system that allowed her antennas to update her on what's happening here. She knows everything now."_

_That shocked both Protoman and Megaman. Roll now knew his true feelings and now, there was no telling what she thought of him._

"_I'm doomed." said Megaman, shamefully._

"_If you want to see her again, meet me at the park." said Bass and disappeared._

**In the real world**

Roll was very happy. Megaman and Protoman were going to be with her and they would live a happy life!

"I can't believe Bass is actually being a good guy." said Chaud.

"Well, we might as well prepare for them getting here!" said Roll.

Chaud nodded and departed.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(A/N: Well, _this_ was an exhausting one. If you don't think it's good, I apoligize. I'm doing the best I can! Well, please R&R!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

MegaMan NT Warrior

Roll's New World

Chapter 5

(A/N: Well, here's the last chapter! I'm thinking of doing a sequel of this, but for now, I hope you like this! Enjoy!)

Roll and Chaud were running to the school and began waiting for the bell to ring. Roll just couldn't wait for Megaman to arrive. They would have so much fun together. Suddenly, the school bell rang to conclude the school day and school year.

"Next year, I think maybe I'll go to school!" said Roll.

"That would be interesting." said Chaud. "That is, if you don't do something stupid."

Roll felt insulted. Chaud just called her stupid!

"What was that?!" she exclaimed.

Chaud just ignored her and saw the kids rushing out of the building. The duo then caught sight of Lan, Maylu, and Dex.

"Hey guys!" Roll called, waving at them.

"Roll?!" exclaimed Lan, as the group ran up to her.

"Hey sis!" said Maylu. "How's it goin?"

"Great!" said Roll.

"But...how did you--?" asked Dex.

"It's a long story." said Roll.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As the group walked along the crowded streets, Roll explained everything that happened to her in the last few hours and the day before.

"That's some story..." said Lan, who, along with Dex and Chaud, was carrying Maylu & Roll's shopping bags full of clothes.

"Yeah. Who knew Bass was able to teleport to other worlds like this one..." said Dex.

"Well, at least Bass is sending Megaman and Protoman over here, too!" said Maylu.

"I just can't wait to tell him everything!" said Roll. "It will feel like heaven!"

"I wouldn't be too sure." said Chaud. "Perhaps I need to remind you all; Bass offered Roll to come here so he could get her out of the way and delete Megaman with ease. So, what intentions does he have for sending our navis here, as well?"

"Good question." said Lan. "But whatever it is, we'll know when they arrive!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A while later, Roll and Maylu dropped off their belongings at their house and went to the lake for a little picnic of sorts. The kids liked the food Mrs. Sakurai made them.

"This food is great!" said Roll.

"It's not bad." said Chaud. He's not really the social type.

Then, Roll's antennas glowed again. They were about to show her another mental image of events in the cyber world.

**In the Cyber World**

_Megaman and Protoman arrived at the park, waiting patiently for Bass. However, what shocked them was they weren't the only ones at the park. Nearly every single navi was there. Protoman knew something was wrong._

"_Why are there so many navis here?" asked Megaman._

"_Maybe we're not the only ones that are going into the real world." said Protoman._

_Then, Bass appeared and spoke out loud so everyone could hear him._

"_Greetings, my fellow navis!" he said. "I am Bass. Some may consider me an ally, some an enemy. But let's not get into any of those repetitive formalities. I bet you're all wondering why I brought you all here. Well, I shall tell you. The other day, I transported a female navi known as Roll to the real world. Now, most of you are mighty worried, and some of you could care less. However, you can care about this: I have planted a bomb in this world to destroy it!!"_

_Everyone started to panic. The cyber world was about to be destroyed._

"_But I do have a solution." he continued, as he summoned a very large portal. "I am able to create portals that can send one to different worlds and dimensions. This portal leads to the real world. It will only hold for 10 minutes and all who value their lives will pass through into the real world and you only have once chance. "Once the portal is closed, the bomb will go off and this world will cease to exist. Now, let us proceed to enter the world of the humans."_

_And with that, he went through the portal, the others following him. After all of the navis passed through, the portal closed and the cyber world was destroyed._

**In the real world**

The link from there had now died out. However, it wasn't necessary, for all the navis had just passed through the portal and were about to live in the real world.

"They'll be here soon." said Roll.

"I hope so." said Lan.

Then, a bright light shown from behind them. There was the portal, but was medium-sized. Roll grew worried until Megaman, Protoman, and even Bass walked out.

"Hey, guys!" said Megaman. "Did ya miss me?"

"MEGA!!!!" shouted Roll, as she ran up to hug him.

Megaman returned the hug and caressed each other for a while. Everyone (except Chaud) was happy for them and just smiled.

"I think I'm gonna get sick..." said Chaud, disgusted. Protoman, unamused at his ex-OP's words, slapped him across the face.

"OW! What was that for?" asked Chaud.

"You really need to work on your people skills." said Protoman.

"What's _that_ mean?!"

"I rest my case."

Everyone just laughed at them as Megaman and Roll separated from their hug and turned to Bass.

"Bass...thank you." said Roll.

"You're welcome...Roll-chan." said Bass.

"Why did you help us?" asked Megaman.

"I always knew you loved Roll and that's why I wanted to get her out of the way. But...after I saw how much you two cared for each other, I couldn't stand it. I knew you two were always destined to be with each other. So, I have decided to switch sides. If you need my help, do not be afraid to let me know."

"Okay. Thanks!"

Bass just smiled and walked away.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Then, the group went to the park and found the rest of their navi friends. The navis were going to live with their ex-OP's. Megaman soon requested that he and Roll be given a private chat.

"Uh...Roll?" he began.

"Yes, Mega?" said Roll.

"When I told Bass how I felt about you, he said you heard every word of it. Is that true."

"Every bit. And I also saw what was happening too. I never saw you so upset."

"I'm really sorry. I really goofed. You now know what I think of you and I lost control of my emotions. Some friend _I_ am!"

"Don't ever say that, Mega! You may think you're all alone and do some stupid things, but that doesn't mean you're a terrible friend. It just means...that I know you care about me. And...I love you, too, Mega! Don't _ever_ forget that!!"

"I won't, Roll...my love."

And then, they leaned in for a long passionate kiss. It felt like the best thing that ever happened to them. Little did they suspect that Lan, Maylu, Chaud, Protoman, GutsMan, Glide, IceMan, Meddy, and even Bass were watching them.

"I feel so happy for them!" said Gutsman, who was about to cry.

"Such a happy ending." said Glide.

"I always knew they looked cute together!" said Iceman.

"Another happy ending..." said Protoman.

"May they always be with each other." said Bass, who looked at an unhappy Meddy, who just ran off. Bass took after her.

"I can see someone else in love.." said Chaud, obviously referring to Bass. Lan and Maylu nodded & giggled. The two also held hands and slightly blushed.

"...and I don't just mean Bass." continued Chaud, smirking at Lan and Maylu.

This made Lan and Maylu blush even harder.

The navi couple, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Mega, promise me something." said Roll. "Promise me you'll never leave me...and you'll always protect me."

"I promise, Roll." said Megaman, as they embraced once more.

**THE END/FIŇE**

(A/N: And I'm finished! Did you like it? Because I'm thinking of doing a sequel with Organization XIII! Well, I'm off to watch the Super Bowl and start working on the 'Gurahk's Disney Tales' series! See ya!)


End file.
